


人间烟火

by qqqqJane



Category: qqqqJane江南柳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqqqJane/pseuds/qqqqJane
Kudos: 1





	人间烟火

1  
“他才不会有妻儿呢……妻儿对他来说是什么？是拖累，还是筹码？”最初来到这里，在雪原第一次见到方应看，见他与无情师兄不动声色地针尖麦芒的对话后回到神侯府，我煞有介事般有依有据地分析了这个人之后，喝一口茶水，再用手把茶杯重重地顿在桌上，愤愤不平地得出了结论。  
无情师兄当时笑了一声，说了些我现在已经记不清的话，大体上是在劝我不要太过偏激。  
“无情师兄你莫要看不起我，我看人可是很准的！”  
啊……真香。  
这是后话。  
但是在认识并了解方应看很长一段时间里我都觉得，他这样的人是不会娶妻生子的。他的格局太大，大得能装下整个汴京、整个大宋，在这种事情上就自然会有瑟缩。因而我在毁诺城上听他的铮铮誓言和情真意切听到动容，却不敢开口答允。——但方应看也有足够的法子让我相信了他然后嫁了他。  
但在嫁到神通侯府之后的一段时间，我仍是不能确定他是不是愿意有个孩子的。我已经成了他的牵绊，让他心上三寸挨了刀流了血；如果再多一个小孩子出来，不知道又该惹出什么祸事来。  
我是做好了自己一辈子陪着他的准备了的——在毁诺城后就下了决心——有点遗憾，但绝不后悔；哪知方应看这个人总能像让我当初下定决心跟着他一样，再一次轻易改变我的人生轨迹。

2  
方应看是个极有原则的人，一般来说绝不会为了我放下自己的事务——这就导致这一回再在府里见到他距离上一回已经半月有余了。  
小别胜新婚，此言绝对不虚。  
我已经浑身脱了力，数不清已经是第几回了，方应看依然英姿勃发，在我身上动作不停。  
“呜……方应看，方……我腰好酸……”  
他撑在床上的双手握上我的腰，身下动作继续。我既想让他快点结束让我好好睡一觉，又怕他的速度再要加快自己承受不住，前后颠倒着叫他快些慢些，被他撞得浑身都要散了架。许是素了太久的缘故他今日比以前过分得多，直直过分到他压下身来，一边在我的锁骨和胸前毫无章法地乱摸，一边在我耳边喘息：  
“这回留在里面吧……好吗。”  
我怔住了，然后听见自己骤然加剧的心跳声。  
他的吻密密地落在我的我的眉心和眼皮上，滚烫但又温柔，印下了一遍又一遍。  
“你说……好不好。”

3  
只能说好了啊。  
……谁能禁得住方应看像只乖乖的大猫咪一样在你耳边说这种话呢？  
说“好”的结果就是没过多久我就开始干呕恶心，甚至能赶在方应看晨起练枪的时候醒来，再昏天黑地眼泪汪汪地吐上好几回。他难得束手无策地把练功的衣裳扔在一边，端着水在一旁不知该递给我还是不该递给我的样子……现在想想还挺别致的。  
方侯爷这么多年准时练枪的规矩都被这个小崽子打破了，真有他的。  
吐过了头三个月，一切都变得让人愉快了起来。方应看仍像以前那样早出晚归忙事务，回府以后如果见我吃饭吃得没精打采，就要斗了精神去处理那天做饭的厨子。

4  
是夏日，临近方应看生辰的日子。  
温热的液体从我下身猛地流出的时候，我便知道这个注定只有我一个人迈的坎就在脚下了。  
——腹中胎儿还差一周足月，羊水已经破了。  
这个孩子发动得实在不是时候。最近正是汴京瘟疫横行，草木皆兵人人自危的时候，方应看作为神通侯已然忙得脚不沾地。  
“谁要你推了公事专意赶回来陪我？我是三岁小童见不着大人就闹着要哭，还是神通侯府中养的鸟雀移开了视线就会飞走？”我还记得我一个月前是如何冲着提前了一点回府的方应看发脾气的。  
……没办法，肚子里揣着一个崽到了最后几个月，心情总有些难以控制。  
“今日事务少，本侯不过提早回来了半个时辰。”他无奈地叹气，“别的女人都是成天盼着自家夫君在自己身边转悠，你这个女人可好，整日将我往外推。”  
他在我的眼泪马上要夺眶而出的时候轻轻从背后揽住了我，“月份大了，你胆子倒也跟着变大，竟连我忧心你都不允许。”  
“瘟疫正严重着呢，他们比我更需要你。”我吸吸鼻子，“……我不想成为你的软肋。到时候别人要议论，都说神通侯为了自家夫人，连全天下的百姓都要弃之不顾。”  
“娘子这是不信任我会权衡好个中关系了。”他笑道，凑近我耳畔道，“这世上，没有我方应看做不成的事。”

我还没来得及想这个孩子这般提前发动自己该怎么办，紧接着袭来的就是逐渐变得有规律起来的宫缩。全身的力量都压在小寒颤抖着伸过来扶我的手上，我费劲地从屋外一步一步挪到寝房内，趁着疼痛的间隙慢慢坐下，大口地喘着气。  
“夫人别怕，府里的人已经骑了快马去告知侯爷了，要不了几个时辰侯爷就能回……夫人！”  
小寒看着我痛得苍白了的脸，比我先被吓了个魂不守舍。

一开始我还能强忍住不叫出声，紧紧抓着垂下的床帘，咬着牙生生挺过一阵又一阵的疼痛；还试图在疼痛的间歇睡一会儿保存一点体力——我还记得前一阵子御医来府上的时候还特意嘱咐我平日要多走动走动，体力上去了到生产的时候才撑得过去。我向来自诩是个练过武的，有模有样地跟着方应看学了几式他的枪法，在最后的几个月在府中溜达得也算勤快，可是随着疼痛的愈发频繁，我也是真的撑不住了。  
于是方应看推门冲进屋子的时候看见的就是一个不住地深呼吸，却仍在粗重的呼吸声中漏出几声痛苦的哼哼的我。  
身上的衣裳都被产婆扒拉干净了，仅剩的一件薄薄的里衣也被汗完全打湿。头发早已乱得不成样子，几绺头发被汗贴上了我的脖子，粘上我的额头，难受得紧，也狼狈得紧。  
好痛。  
“……你们在这煞扎着一双手……夫人已经疼成这个样子……嗯？”耳畔方应看的怒斥我已听得不太真切了，只盼着这一阵宫缩赶紧过去，让我好好地喘几口大气。  
“是你们这几尊大佛神通侯府请不动，还是铁了心自己没办法了，要向本侯以死谢罪？”阵痛稍稍缓了些，我听见了方应看这一句话的尾音在盛怒之余的微微颤抖。

方应看，你就这样把自己的弱点翻给别人看了，这样不行啊。  
我松开了被攥得汗湿了的被角苦涩地想。  
“侯爷那日刚见到夫人的模样时眼眶都急红了”，过后小寒曾悄悄对我说。  
“侯爷自己着急得要命，也差点要了我们这些做下人的命去。”

“老奴请侯爷放心，夫人的身子尚未到了该用力生产的时候。”产婆倒是个见过大风大浪的人，跪在地上紧张但又不失镇定地道，“也请夫人听从老奴的话，不该用力的时候一定忍住了，不要过早地把力气用尽……”  
后面的话我又听不清了——新的一轮阵痛又来了，我又疼得缩成了一团。剧烈的疼痛中一只有些凉的手伸过来把我粘在脖子上额头上的头发整得服帖了些，我不需睁大眼睛就可通过钻进鼻子里的淡淡的龙涎香气辨别出，他没走。  
我稍稍歪了头去看他，对上他尽管焦虑，却仍能让我放下心来的一双眼睛。没有往日斜飞入鬓的眉毛下眼里凌厉的切割感，在这个时候在我床边坐着的不是朝堂上的神通侯——他只是我的夫婿，一个妻子生产时会担心得拧起眉头，在我看向他的时候又尽力掩盖自己的慌张的丈夫。  
从一开始到等他回来的这几个时辰，我一滴眼泪都没掉。但这个时候看着明明也在紧张害怕却极力安慰着我，用眼神告诉我别怕的方应看，我突然感到席卷而来的委屈，突然很想要头埋在他怀里痛痛快快地哭一场。  
我害怕，我害怕。  
我怕这个孩子生不下来，我怕我自己挺不过这趟鬼门关——这样以后就没有人陪着他在风雨飘摇的大宋继续走下去了。  
但我实在痛得连哭出声的力气都没有，只能任泪水从眼眶中跌落，滑下，同汗水一起继续打湿着我的头发。  
我不想让方应看瞧见我哭——这样只能给他徒增压力。但是泪水偏生不听我的理智，兀自流啊流啊，直到一只手轻柔地替我擦掉它们，然后稳稳地握住了我颤抖不已扯着被子的手。  
“侯爷，现在您可以握着夫人的手帮她缓一缓，等到夫人开始生产了，您千万别碰她……到时候会妨碍她用劲的。”产婆掀起我身上盖着的被子看了看什么，欣慰地叫了一声，“夫人再忍忍，马上就好了，过会儿我们就开始用力，不担心，啊！”

“呕……”我疼痛之余竟又捂着胸口犯了恶心，从塌上挣扎起来几次被方应看扶着要吐，但什么也没吐出来。  
我这天基本什么吃食都没进嘴，能吐出什么来才怪呢。……但就是想吐。  
“是胎儿压迫到了胃。您看，他也想努力出来呢，夫人别慌。来喝点水，喝点水就好了。”产婆倒了一杯烧开了晾好在茶壶里的水要递到我的嘴边。  
方应看一手接了来。我眼泪汪汪地倚在他身上，看他端了茶杯喂我一口一口喝水，再慢慢地扶我躺下。  
“啊……”又是一阵格外猛烈的疼痛，我根本控制不住自己喊叫的声音，狠命地抓紧了方应看的手，足足抓得两只手从指尖到手心都狠狠地发着白，“这个、这个好痛，呃啊……”  
“我在，我在呢。”方应看一只手承了我一双手的力气，另一只手仍在帮我拭着额上沁出的汗珠，“深呼吸……好，慢吐气……别急，别急……”  
我随着他的节奏深深地呼气吐气，虽然还是痛得双腿带着全身禁不住地颤抖，但是之前的担心竟渐渐地消退了些。  
——我没有不害怕。只是有他在身边，我就有闯一遭这鬼门关的一腔勇气。

“嘶……好疼，我的腰……啊……”不知过了多久我的腰上带动腹部同时突然传来一阵剧痛，像是要被碾断了一般——我终于再也忍不住哭喊出声。  
产婆好像听到了什么要紧的话一样迅速地走到我跟前来，再一次掀起被子看了看。接着她让我弓起两条腿来，又像赶瘟神一样地把坐在我床边的方应看往外赶：“侯爷您该出去了，夫人现在……”  
“你说什么？！”不用看就知道方应看的眉一定又拧成了一个难看的疙瘩。  
我记得以前听人说，男人是看不得生孩子的；某家姐姐的官人不信，看见了那些血肉淋漓，直接在孩子出生的时候一头栽在了屋里。我虽相信方应看，也想让他陪着我，但总归听了别人的那些故事以后格外脆弱焦心。  
“呜……方应看，方……”我手上努力使了点劲去握他的手，“你出去吧，这儿看着不好，我，啊……我一个人没事的，你出……啊……”  
“你不要操心我，”方应看松开了我的手，又擦了擦我汗津津的额头，“你放心，我不会打扰你。”  
“侯爷……”  
“我在这儿陪着她。”他坚定地对产婆道，声音里又恢复了往日的严厉。

“夫人现在用力，力气往下走，来……”  
“好，我们再来一次，用力用足了，来使劲……”  
“你……”方应看在看到产婆用手压了压我的肚子的时候急得又要上前来，过了一会儿还是强行停住了脚步。  
这比干躺在床上等宫缩的时候疼多了，我发誓。  
我清楚地能感觉到孩子的脚抵在靠近胸口的地方，一直往上顶——顶得我下口气接不上这口气。  
又是一阵疼痛袭来，我屏着呼吸拼命往下用力。  
“夫人再来一次，还不够……”  
“啊……痛……好痛……”  
“疼我们就深吸一口气，好，再来，使劲……”

第无数次用力后我终于听到了那一声啼哭，划破黎明前的大片黑暗，嘹亮且有力。  
“孩子很好，他很好。”方应看又一次上来握住了我的手，这一次力道要轻得多，像是在捧着一件易碎的瓷器。  
我闭上眼睛按住拼命起伏着的胸口——这个时候我才觉得喘不过气来，全身都好累，也好困。  
“……娘子受苦了。”过了很久他才说出这一句话，声音在颤抖。  
“你……你连是男孩女孩……都不知道，就着急……着急来哄我。”张口的时候发现嗓子已经全哑了，只得轻声地埋怨他。  
“……你没事就好。”  
我看见他眼睛红了。

“恭喜侯爷，恭喜夫人，是个小公子，健康得很的小公子！”产婆把裹在小被子里的小团子抱了过来，习惯性般地要往方应看怀里送，“小公子要让侯爷第一个抱。”  
我看见方应看皱着眉看了一眼还在哭着的小团子，看上去不太情愿的样子，努力地冲他道：“方应看……咳……你快把他抱来给我看看。”

5  
我终于看到神通侯手忙脚乱又强作镇定抱孩子的样子了，嘻嘻。还夸下海口说这世上没有他方应看做不成的事，可这回谁都瞧见了，他既不会生孩子，又不会抱孩子。  
“我之前一直不喜欢小孩子。见到他们在我面前哭，我半点也忍不了。”喂方小看吃奶的时候，方应看忽然道，“我原以为我一辈子都不会经历这些。”  
吮得正开心的小看明显地顿了一下，一直等到我轻轻拍一拍他的背，摇一摇他的小手，他才继续别别扭扭地重新吃起来。  
“然后呢？”我装作漫不经心的样子问他。  
“现在发现他们还是不怎么讨我的欢心。”悠悠地等了半天，眼看着我要着急了他才又笑了起来，刚想要用扇子敲一下我的头却又收了手——最后只是坐到我旁边来，戳了戳儿子安安静静吃奶时鼓起的小脸。  
“……但是这个，不一样。”


End file.
